Found You Without You Sekuel
by howonies
Summary: Namja yang kutunggu benar-benar ada dihadapanku. Ah eottokhae? Kau membuatku gila selama ini, Lee Sungmin. Super Junior Kyuhyun Sungmin, Kyumin. Shonen-Ai/ Yaoi. RnR juseyo. Sekuel dari 'Without You'. Happy Reading!


Kyuhyun memutarkan kursi kantornya, menatap beberapa proporsal didepannya. Membolak-balik kerjaannya dengan bosan. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 2 siang, sinar mentari menerobos kaca jendela besar lantai 9 kantor tersebut. Cahayanya terik, membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menghindari sengatan matahari.

Sudah 8 tahun, sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Mantan sekretarisnya sudah menikah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia menunggu Lee Sungmin.

Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, juga usianya sekarang yang sudah menginjak 31 tahun.

**Title : Found You**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning; Typo, Cerita gak nyambung sama sebelumnya. Kata-kata gak bagus. Tapi ini asli buatan saya. Rnr juseyo, laf!**

"Kim Ryeowook, ayo kita makan" ujar Kyuhyun, menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi saking laparnya. Ryeowook yang duduk didekatnya menoleh, menatap tuannya yang berwajah merah kepanasan, mengipas tangan didekat mukanya.

Selama 8 tahun jugalah Ryeowook memendam perasaannya

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, membereskan kliping diatas mejanya. Meninggalkan ruangan yang semakin panas. Kyuhyun melemparkan jasnya keatas meja, tidak kuat dengan sengatan yang sampai ke tulangnya tersebut.

"Mau makan dimana?" tanya Ryeowook, menyeimbangi jalan Kyuhyun yang cepat, kaki kecil Ryeowook berjalan lincah. Kyuhyun menatap jalanan yang ramai oleh orang-orang sepertinya, pekerja yang sedang mencari makan siang atau anak sekolah dasar yang pulang sekolah. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah restoran kecil dekat lampu merah tersebut.

"Makan disana saja. Kita belum pernah mencobanya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, menatap Ryeowook yang memakai kacamatanya, menatap restoran yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Mereka memasuki restoran tersebut dan terdengarnya sambutan selamat datang. Walau restoran itu kecil, ternyata isinya ramai sekali. Sehingga mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk persis disebelah jendela.

"Ah panas" keluh Kyuhyun, membolak-balik buku menu dan membuka 1 kancing kemeja. AC sudah menunjukan suhu 15 derajat tapi tetap saja panas. Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama dengan tuannya, membuka satu kancingnya. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, mereka bersandar di kursi, lemas kepanasan.

Ice Cappucino pesanan mereka datang. Ryeowook meminumnya perlahan, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan hormat. "Sudah minum saja, tidak usah khawatirkan aku hehe" ucap Kyuhyun, menatap jendela dan pemandangan diluarnya.

Seakan menatap oase dipadang pasir, matanya terbelalak sekarang. Ia melihat seseorang berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya yang mirip dengan kenalan lamanya, orang yang ia tunggu 8 tahun. Lee Sungmin berada disana.

"Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar restoran. Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya menderu-deru, melawan angin yang melewati dirinya. Ia berusaha menggerakan kakinya secepat ia bisa, menyebrangi jalan yng terlampau ramai. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berjalan tidak jauh di depannya.

"Lee Sungmin" teriak Kyuhyun, terengah-engah. Kyuhyun memegang kedua lututnya, sudah lama ia tidak berlari sekencang itu. Jantungnya berdetak keras, keringatnya mengucur dari dahinya. Orang yang ia panggil terdiam, berdiri tegak. Tak lama, orang itu membalikan wajahnya, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

Dia benar-benar Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya berhenti. Tidak sia-sia ia berlari sampai ke sini. Dihadapannya, berdirilah orang yang sangat ia rindukan, sangat dinantikan kedatangannya. Wajah Lee Sungmin tidak berubah. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, semuanya persis seperti 8 tahun lalu. Seakan mereka tidak melewati waktu yang panjang untuk bertemu.

"Akhirnya" ucap Kyuhyun, masih mengatur nafas. Mata Sungmin terbelalak, apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu? Mempercepat pernikahan bukan hal yang bagus, apalagi untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, menyentuh bahunya lembut. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, dan merengkuh Sungmin masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Bogoshippodago" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, memeluk tubuh Sungmin lebih erat. Entahlah, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Orang yang berada dipelukannya sudah mempunyai suami. Akan terbilang skandal yang menghancurkan namanya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia ingin memeluk Sungmin, ingin hidup bersamanya lagi.

"Mianhae" bisik Sungmin, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Sungmin menelan ludah, merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, pelukan Kyuhyun yang ingin dia rasakan sedari dulu.

"Kenapa kau menikah begitu cepat? Kenapa? Aku kecewa sekali, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Sungguh, aku khawatir. Apa Eunhyuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun panjang lebar, melepaskan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan di cafe _Rainbow _ya" usul Sungmin, berjalan ke cafe yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Sementara Ryeowook tetap duduk diam, menatap tuannya dan Sungmin dari jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun, menghela nafas. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu, ingin sekali Kyuhyun marah kepada Sungmin.

"Aku akan mulai bercerita, jangan berkomentar sebelum aku selesai" ujar Sungmin tegas, memanggil pelayan dan memesan ice moccacino.

Sungmin bercerita panjang lebar, tentang bagaimana nasib handphonenya, kenapa mereka menikah sehari lebih cepat, dan semuanya. Kyuhyun terkesiap, bagaimana bisa. Nafasnya belum teratur, paru-parunya membutuhkan udara lebih.

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan suamimu? Anakmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami sudah bercerai"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya, kaget. "Ba...bagaimana bisa? Kapan?" tanyanya terbata

"Sudah 6 tahun lalu. Dia tidak lagi mencintaiku"

"Aku dan ummaku juga sudah pindah ke Seoul, baru saja 1 tahun tinggal disini. Aku sudah punya pekerjaan lagi. Tapi belum ada orang yang mengantikan Eunhyuk" jelas Sungmin

"Bisakah...aku?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatapnya heran, tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah aku menjadi penggantinya?"

Sungmin terkesiap, namun ia berpura-pura meminum moccacinonya untuk menyamarkannya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Aish lupakan" ujar Kyuhyun, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, berlaku bagaimana. Sungguh, Eunhyuk tetapnya suami pertama Sungmin. Sungmin tidak akan dengan cepat berganti hati, sungguh.

Bodohnya Kyuhyun, mengejar orang yang mencintai orang lain begitu lama.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi" ujar Sungmin, berusaha bersikap dingin. Sungmin kembali menghirup Ice Moccacinonya dengan khidmat, menatap ke arah mata Kyuhyun yang kebingungan

"Kau berusaha menggodaku, huh?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, Sungmin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, menatap sepatunya yang menjejak dilantai. Lidahnya kelu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengerling jari manis tangan kanan Sungmin, melihat apakah benda keramat itu masih menempel dijarinya.

Tidak, benda itu tidak ada.

Apakah Kyuhyun boleh berharap?

"Menikahlah denganku"

Sungmin tersedak, terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau serius?" tanya Sungmin, menatap pesanan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Sungmin benar-benar menjadi merah.

"Jawablah sekarang, kumohon" ujar Kyuhyun, memasang wajah serius

Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar cafe, tidak lupa juga menarik pesanan Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang semakin cepat dan tidak tahu tujuan.

"Yak. Kita akan kemana? Jawab pernyataanku" ucap Kyuhyun, lengannya terlihat memerah akibat cengkraman Sungmin

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kesebuah gang kecil didekat situ, menyenderkan tubuh Kyuhyun ketembok.

"Kau ingin jawabanku bukan?" tanya Sungmin, mengerjapkan matanya

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, mengangguk. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat gugup.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan kaget karena perlakuan Sungmin barusan.

"Aku mau tuan Cho, aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, menatap calon istrinya dengan matanya. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menempelkan wajahnya didada Kyu.

"Asal kau ingat, kita harus kembali ke cafe tadi. Kita belum membayarnya bukan?"

Sungmin berlari cepat, dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Ryeowook hanya duduk dibalik kaca jendela, mentari senja menyinari dirinya. Menyinari air matanya yang turun dengan cepat.

"Semoga tuan Kyu bahagia bersamanya"

**END**


End file.
